reinkarnation of love
by bang kambing
Summary: hiduplah seorang gadis dengan tanda bunga di lehernya, dia bernama Sakura Haruno.     bagaimn ceritanya, baca aja deh
1. Chapter 1

**Yohohohoh saya kembali dengan fanfic baru, padahal yang itakyuu blum dilanjutin. Gomen yang sudah menunggu dengan sabar. Habis saya tidak tahu kelanjutannya. Otak mentok malah dapat ide buat fanfic kaya gini. Terinspirasi dari komik yang say abaca loh. Oke silakan baca.**

**Reinkarnation of love**

**By**

**Dyoshiki baka teme (shiki)**

**Pairing: sasusaku**

****

Terdapatlah seorang gadis cantik yang mempunyai tanda bunga pada lehernya, dia bernama Sakura Haruno. Dia gadis yang cantik dan ramah dengan tanda bunga mekar pada lehernya. Dia adalah penari keliling yang ditemani dengan seorang laki-laki yang mempunyai rambut mencuat seperti pantat ayam, bermata onyx yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hei kamu tau tidak? Katanya tanda yang pada ada gadis penari tersebut adalah simbol bahwa dia terikat dengan perjanjian setan." bisik salah seorang kepada temannya yang kemungkinan dapat didengar dengan Sakura sendiri *emang kedengeran deng, hahahahah*

"Ah iya benar. Dia melakukan perjanjian dengan setan. Nyawanya dipinjamkan oleh setan, nanti setelah waktunya, setan itu akan mengambilnya kembali," sahut teman satunya.

"Mengerikan,"

"Ya, sangat mengerikan."

Sakura yang sedang membeli apel pun mendengar percakapan orang-orang tadi. Sakura pun menjadi sedih, tapi dia menguatkan hatinya dan mengacuhkan semua ucapan yang dikatakan ketiga orang tadi.

"Hei kau,"

Sakura pun tersentak setelah ada yang memanggilnya dengan keras, "Anda memanggil saya tuan?"

"Ya. Buah yang sudah kau pegang mau dibeli kan?" Tanya seorang penjual dengan kasar.

"Ah… iya tentu saja." Balas Sakura dengan tersenyum.

"Taruh saja uangnya di rak depan, jgn dekat-dekat dengan dagangan." Kata penjual dengan nada yang er- bisa dibilang tidak sopan dengan pembeli.

Sakura pun menaruh uangnya di tempat yang dimaksud si penjual, tapi tiba-tiba si penjual dengan kasarnya mendorong dan berkata, "SANA PERGI JIKA SUDAH SELESAI, JANGAN MENGGANGGU JUALAN KU,"

"Akh…" apel ditangan Sakura pun terlepas dan Sakura pun kehilangan keseimbangan hendak jatuh, tapi seseorang menopangnya dan mengambil apel yang belum jatuh ke tanah.

"Sasuke." Seru Sakura.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya orang yang membantu Sakura.

"Ya." Jawab sakura

"Hei apa kamu temannya?" Tanya penjual tersebut.

"Hn," respon Sasuke singkat. Sasuke menatap sinis si penjual dan hendak melakukan sesuatu, tapi dihalangi oleh sakura.

"Tunggu.. Jangan Sasuke. Maaf kami akan segera pergi." Kata sakura.

"Dasar anak setan."

****

**Sakura's pov**

Waktu lahir jantungku sama sekali tak berdetak, aku sudah tak bias hidup, disampingku yang sudah meninggal, ibu yang dalam keputusasaan memanggil sesosok setan kelas atas yang memiliki kekuatan besar. Lalu ibu ku melakukan perjanjian dengan setan tersebut, dengan meminjamkan jantung dan nyawanya agar membuat ku hidup hingga pada saatnya tiba jantung dan nyawa ini dikembalikan, artinya aku adalah mangsa setan. Tanda ini adalah perjanjian.

End sakur's pov

"Orang yang tak tahu akan bilang tanda ini sangat indah, begitu ada yang tahu walau seorang pasti akan menyebar dengan cepat." Ucap Sakura kepada Sasuke.

"Kalau sedih, jangan memaksakan diri untuk muncul di depan orang-orang, lagi pula aku tidak bermaksud mempekerja-" Belum selesai Sasuke berbicara Sakura sudah memotongnya.

"TIDAK BISA. PENJUAL ITU TAK PUNYA NIAT JUALAN, TAK PUNYA SENYUM BISNIS SAMA SEKALI, SUDAH GITU TIDAK SOPAN PULA." Kata Sakura sambil mengeluarkan air mata. "Lagian aku tidak benci pada tanda ini, karena aku bias hidup karena tanda ini. Kalau aku menyembunyikan tanda ini agar tidak di cela itu kan tidak sopan pada pemberi tanda dan kehidupan ini pada ku, kan?" Ucap Sakura yang tiba-tiba tenang.

"Hm."

"Tak apa, kok. Lagi pula yang ku bisa hanya menari, dan yang palig penting aku ingin makan apel yang banyak sampai puas," Kata Sakura dengan menangis ala rock lee dan guru guy.

"Hm benar juga." Sahut Sasuke dengan senyum tulus yang tidak pernah diberikan pada orang lain, selain Sakura miliknya. Ya Sakura adalah miliknya, karena yang memberi tanda itu adalah dirinya. Dia adalah setan yang membuat perjanjian dengan ibu Sakura.

****

"Ayo kita pergi dari kota ini." Ajak Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Ya." Sahut sakura.

"Barang mu hanya segini. Ya sudah, ayo pergi." Tiba-tiba ada tornado yang muncul di depan mereka, dengan maksud menghadang kepergian mereka.

"Apa ini? Tornado?" Kata sakura terkejut.

"Panggillah, aku pasti muncul." Ujar seorang anak kecil yang tiba-tiba muncul setelah tornado tersebut.

"Aku ga memanggil mu kok," Sahut sakura yang sepertinya tidak ditanggapi itu.

"Kamu Sakura Si penari keliling tersebut kan? Maaf dating tiba-tiba, tapi tuan ku Sai menginginkan dirimu."

"APPAAA…" Ucap Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan.

**Bersambung…..**

Nyahahaha bersambung dichap depan yak? Wkwkwkwkwkwk jangan pada kecewa oke, jika mau kasih ide untuk fanfict the struggle of love PM aja yak, eh tapi saya jarang banget buka internet. Jadi SMS ke no saya aja 085813453322

Oke thx

Flame or review?

Terserah, semua jawaban ada pada kalian.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo chapter 2 update silakan baca jika memang ingin membaca, jika tidak, saya sarankan jangan. Gomen di chapter 1 lupa kasih disclamer.**

**Reinkarnation of love chapter 2**

**By**

**Dyoshiki baka teme (shiki)**

**Disclamer: masashi kishimoto**

"Wah, ternyata memang bunga yang cantik," ujar Pangeran Sai.

'Apa? Sai itu pangeran kerajan di Kota ini' batin Sakura yang sangat terkejut.

"Kamu kaget dengan pesuruhku yang muncul tiba-tiba?" Tanya Pangeran Sai pada Sakura yang keliatannya masih agak shok akibat perbuatan Jin yang disuruh Sai.

"…." Sakura masih terdiam *mungkin masih shok :p*

"Ngomong-ngomong dia itu Jin pelayanku dia tak akan menyakiti selama tidak ku perintahkan," Kata Pangeran Sai dengan senyum palsu andalannya. "Haruno-san, kudengar bagi setan Tanda itu mengeluarkan bau harum yang memabukkan, tapi tidak buruk, kok." Kata Pangeran Sai lagi.

"Ahaha, anda ingin minta saya menari?" Tanya Sakura tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Pangeran Sai tadi.

"Aku tidak peduli soal itu," Ucap Pangeran Sai.

'Eh? So-soal itu!' Batin Sakura bingung.

"Kamu akan jadi pacarku. Kamu itu menarik, gadis yang membawa jantung setan itu langka diantara semua barang langka jadi, bisa kubanggakan ke Negara lain." Ucap Pangeran Sai dengan senyum palsunya.

"Tapi itu bisa menyakitu hati, nantinya." Kata Sakura, 'Kudengar di kota ini penuh dengan Pangeran bodoh, ternyata benar' Batin sakura swt.

"Kenapa? Kan hanya sebentar. Sebentar lagi kamu mati kan?" Ujar Pangeran Sai.

DEGGG….

Sasuke pun yang sedari tadi menahan emosinya, sekarang sudah mulai tidak terkontrol. Sasuke kesal dengan setiap perkataan Pangeran Sai yang menurutnya itu sangat memuakkan.

"Aku tahu, begitu 16 tahun, jantung itu akan diambil kembali, dengan begitu, nyawamu juga akan berakhir. Kurasa pembicaraan ini tidak jelek juga, kan?" Ucap Pangeran Sai, dia tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke sedari tadi sudah bergetar menahan amarahnya.

"Begitu jadi milikku, kamu bisa merasakan hidup mewah. Tak perlu lagi bekerja sebagai seniman keliling. Denga-" Sasuke yang sudah tak kuasa menahan emosinya segera meninju Sai.

"SASUKE." Teriak Sakura.

"Jangan megotori telinga Sakura lebih dari itu." Ucap Sasuke yang emosi. Matanya tidak lagi onyx seperti biasanya melainkan membentuk mata sharingan.

"LANCANG TERHADAP PANERAN SAI, TANGKAP DIA." Seru seorang pengawal kerajaan.

"JANGAN! TENANG SASUKE, JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU." Jerit Sakura.

"BAWA PERGI. PENGGAL YANG LAKI-LAKI BESOK PAGI!

"TIDAK, JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU PADA SASUKE," Kata sakura.

"Ke sini kamu." Sai menarik jauh Sakura dari Sasuke.

"Sakura, kalau terjadi sesuatu panggillah namaku. Hanya aku yang bisa menolongmu." Ucap Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Dasar sok hebat. Apa yang bisa dilakukan laki-laki secantik kamu?" Kata salah satu pengawal.

" Hn."

** **

"Keras kepalanya Pangeran Sai benar-benar merepotkan." Kata salah seorang pengawal yang sedang membawa Sakura.

"Itu untuk menunjukkan kekuatannya. Habis ibunya kan berasal dari keluarga rendahan. Padahal awalnya, dia dijemput kemari sebagai penerus tapi, begitu Ratu melahirakan putra, sekarang dia hanya jadi beban." Sahut pengawal satunya.

"…." Sakura hanya diam mendengar cerita pengawal tersebut.

"Diam disana!"

** **

Dikamar tempat Sakura disekap, Sakura melamun, karena ia masih memikirkan ucapan kedua pangawal tadi, 'Pangeran Sai dari keluarga rendahan, dia adalah beban. Hm pantas saja sifatnya menyebalkan, jadi dia menanggung beban yang cukup berat,' begitu fikir Sakura.

"Hutan di malam hari penuh dengan setan, loh. Kamu tahu? Jantung setan itu… merupakan makanan paling enak bagi setan lainnya." Kata Pangeran Sai yang tiba-tiba dating, sehingga mengagetkan Sakura.

"Aku sedang mencari setan yang memberikan jantungnya untukku. Nyawa yang diselamatkan ibuku sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Seandainya bisa bertemu sekali lagi sebelum hari perjanjian mungkn aku bisa menemukan cara untuk memperpanjang hidupku." Kata Sakura yang tidak mengerti kenapa akan bebicara seperti itu.

"…."

"Aku tidak mau hidup dalam penyesalan." Sambung Sakura lagi.

"Kau…" Belum sempat Pangeran Sai melanjutkan ucapannya, tiba-tiba sekelompok kelelawar masuk kedalam kamar tersebut. Banyaknya kelelawar tersebut membuat cincin Sakura yang diberikan ibunya terjatuh keluar jendela.

"Cincin pemberian ibuku." Sakura yang ingin mengambil cincin itu pun tidak menyadari bahwa itu adalah jendela lantai dua. Sakura pun terjatuh.

"SAKURA!" Pangeran Sai yang tak sempat menarik tangan Sakura.

** **

Di tempat Sakura terjatuh

"Aduh. Ah tapi untunglah cincin ini bisa ku selamatkan," Ujar Sakura pada dirinya.

"Ugh." Sela seseorang yang ternyata adalah Jin pelayan Pangeran Sai.

"Kamu Jin Pelayan Pangeran Sai, kan?" Ucap Sakura kaget.

"Ya begitulah, namaku konohamaru. Lebih tepatnya Jin yang tinggal dalam cincin itu. Pekerjaanku adalah melayani setiap orang yang menggosok cincin itu."

"Aku? Aku kan tidak melakukan apa pun, menggosok saja tidak." Sela Sakura yang tidak mengerti.

"Tadi saat kamu menangkap cincin ini, tanpa sengaja kamu menggosoknya. Karena itulah aku muncul dan sekarang kamu adalah majikanku. Katakana apa keinginanmu?"

"Keinginan ya? Kalau begitu, api! Aku minta cahaya!"

"Permintaan akan ku kabulkan." Beberapa saat muncul api dengan kayu sebagai gagangnya.

Sakura pun segera mencari jalan untuk keluar dari hutan tersebut. Diperjalanan dia teringat dengan kejadian setelah kematian ibunya.

**Sakura's Pov**

Hah jadi teringat kejadian waktu itu. Setelah kematian ibu orang-orang disekelilingku ketakutan terhadapku dan mengurungku dimenara yang gelap. Aku tak mau mati ditempat seperti itu, lalu aku pun melarikan diri. Pertemuanku dengan Sasuke juga beberapa saat setelah itu. Malam ditempat pertemuanku dengannya, sosoknya yang diterangi cahaya rembulan itu membuatku menahan nafas…

"Tunggu, sepertinya ada sesuatu." Ucap Konohamaru padaku. Ada apa sebenarnya. Eh? Waaa ada siluman.

**End Sakura's pov**

"Si-siluman? Ugh."

**Bersambung…..**

Balesan review:

**Kazuma b'tomat:** iya. Saya lupa.

**Happyayesir:** iya mungkin emang pendek, tapi sudahlah. Ga tau lupa judulnya.

**Rizuka hanayuuki:** ya.

**Vvvv: **hm thx.

**Yusei 'Uzumaki' Fudo:** iye thx ya yu-kun.

**L-ThE-MyStEriOuS:** ya bgitulah, itu karena diganti sama komputernya sendiri. Thx y L-kun sudah mau review.

**ReyGaaKanata:** hn bye dobe

Review or flame? Hn terserah kou


	3. Chapter 3

Cerita sebeulmnya:

"Tunggu, sepertinya ada sesuatu." Ucap Konohamaru padaku. Ada apa sebenarnya. Eh? Waaa ada siluman.

**End Sakura's pov**

"Si-siluman? Ugh."

**Reinkarnation of love chapter 3**

**By**

**Bang kambing**

**Disclamer: masashi kishimoto**

**Note: jika yang benci bang kambing. Disarankan tak membaca. Karena membaca berdasarkan kebencian, semua cerita sebagus apa pun pasti akan di nilai jelek. Bang kambing gak mau di hina lagi :) **

"konohamaru! Kamu tak bia mengalahkan iluman itu?" Ujar Sakura.

"Maaf, nona level ku masih rendah," Jawab Konohamaru.

"Appaaa?! Huh kalau begitu keluarkan pedang," Perintah Sakura.

Akhirnya Konohamaru pun menuruti apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Sakura hanya mengibas-ibaskan pedang kepada siluman sambil berlari. Namun tanpa disangka, jalan di depan buntu. Sakura hanya bisa memejamkan mata pasrah menunggu siluman menerkamnya. Namun tiba-tiba….

"Minggir Sakura," Seseorang datang menolong yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pangeran Sai.

Dengan sekali tebas, pangeran Sai menyerang siluman tersebut, namun silauman terlalu kuat dan justru menyerang pangeran Sai.

Drakkk

Pangeran Sai terpental jauh akibat serangan siluman tersebut. Siluman yang berhasil merobohkan pangeran Sai langsung berlari ke arah Sakura dan hendak menerkamnya, namun di gagalkan kembali oleh pangeran Sai yang ternyata sudah bangkit.

Sakura terduduk lemah sambil menyebut nama 'Sasuke'

Dan akhirnya tak lama, Sauke muncul dengan wujud Silumannya. "Siapa yang berani mengganggu Sakura?" Ucap Sasuke dingin "Kau… beraninya menyentuh milikku," setelah berkata seperti itu, Sasuke langsung menyerang siluman yang menyerang Sakura.

Srakkk….

Dengan sekali tebas, matilah siluman yang menyerang Sakura. Kemudian Sauke membopong Sakura yang tengah pingsan itu.

"Kau….? Siapa kau?" Tanya pangeran Sai bingung, karena mana ada Siluman yang menolong Manusia.

"Hn,"

"Jangan-jangan…. Kau adalah Sasu…?" Tanya pangeran Sai lagi. "Tapi kenapa bisa?"

"Karena aku telah meminjamkan nyawaku, semua yang dirasakan Sakura, baik itu senang maupun sedih dapat diraakan olehku juga. Karena itu, aku yang repot kalau sampai dia mati. Sampai dimana hari aku akan mendapatkan jantungku kembali…" Ucap Sasuke panjang lebar sambil membawa Sakura pergi.

"…" pangeran Sai hanya terdiam membisu, lalu kemudian menyusul Sasuke yang sudah berjalan di depannya.

"Besok kami akan pergi. Mencari kota baru," Kata Sasuke yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan Pangeran Sai.

Keesokan harinya, Sasusaku bersiap untuk meneruskan perjalanan lagi. Dan Sakura berpamitan pada Pangeran Sai, lalu kemudian Sakura dan Sasuke pergi berkelana lagi. Mereka memang hidup berkelana kesana-kemari mencari kota-kota baru yang akan mereka tempati untuk sementara.

Setelah lama berkelana, akhirnya Sakura dan Sasuke mendapatkan tempat di sebuah Kota. Namun baru saja mereka memasuki Kota tersebut, sudah mendapat kesan jelek.

"Pergi kalian, dasar Siluman. Dan kau gadisss Hanatsuki, lebih baik kau pergi," Usir seseorang.

"Ada apa ini? Jadi dia gadis yang diributkan? Sama sekali tidak seperti barang berharga," ucap salah seorang laki-laki dengan rambut orange dan tindikan di berbagai wajahnya bersama genknya.

"Kelompok berandalan ya… hm," Ujar Sasuke langung pergi membawa Sakura dari tempat tersebut.

"Hei mau kemana kalian?" Teriak laki-laki tersebut.

"Hn, aku tak berminat main dengan orang kelas bawah," Ujar Sasuke dengan angkuhnya.

"Tunggu, kami hanya punya urusan dengan gadis Hanatsuki itu," Celetuk salah seorang di genk ambil menarik tangan Sakura.

"Jangan ganggu dia, kalau tidak kalian akan kena akibatnya," Kata Sasuke dengan marah dan langsung memukul segerombolan genk tersebut, lalu pergi.

Sasuke menarik Sakura ke sebuah Hutan untuk beristirahat. Mungkin itu tempat yang lebih baik dari kota.

"Kamu tunggu disini. Aku akan carikan air dan makanan untuk kita. Ingat jangan kemana-kemana," Ucap Sasuke dan segera pergi.

Sakura hanya duduk sambil bersenandung kecil menunggu Sassuke kembali. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang muncul dengan senyumnya, seorang laki-laki dengan rambut merah dan lingkar hitam disekitar matanya.

"Hai, aku Gaara. Ini untukmu," Ucap Gaara sambil menyerahkan bunga kepada Sakura.

"Eh… iya terima kasih," Sakura menerima pemberian tersebut.

"Aku gugup sekali, akhirnya berhasil kuserahkan," Ucap Gaara.

"Ayo pergi bersamaku," Gaara sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

"Tung… tunggu, aku tak bisa meninggalkan Sasuke,"

"Khukhukhu…. Kesadaranmu sebagai Hanatsuki sangat rendah yah?" setelah berkata demikian Gaara pun berubah wujud menjadi siluman Rakun yang besar dan lalu menyerang Sakura.

Sakura berteriak dan berlari. Gaara yang sedang dalam wujud siluman mengejar Sakura karena sangat lapar dan segera memakan Sakura sang Hanatsuki.

Dan tiba-tiba, Sasuke datang. Terjadilah pertarungan dasyat disana.

Sasuke adalah siluman tingkat tinggi, jadi tak mudah untuk dijatuhkan.

Gaara yang dalam wujud silumannya menyerang Sasuke namun gagal, lalu dengan sekali tebas, Sassuke mengalahkan Gaara dalam wujud siluman. Tidak hanya itu. Walau Gaara sudah tersungkur dan tak bergerak, Sasuke tetap menyerangnya dengan membabi buta, karena emosi yang meluap.

Setelah itu. Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang gemetar ketakutan.

"Apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sauke khawatir akan keadaan Bunganya.

"I iya, anak itu…" Ucapan Sakura terputus.

"Dia siluman yang ingin memakanmu. Kelak aku tak kan meninggalkanmu sendirian, karena terlalu berbahaya," Sauke berucap sambil mengelus kepala Sakura.

"Terima kasih Sasuke," Sakura pun memeluk Sasuke. Sakura sangat menyayangi Sasuke walau pada akhirnya dia akan dibunuh juga, karena hidupnya adalah pinjaman dari Sasuke. Sasuke pasti akan mengambil jantungnya kembali pada saat umurnya 16 tahun.

"Ayo kita kembali lagi ke Kota," Ajak Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Sakura.

"Baiklah,"

Bersambung…..

Hahaha sori bang kambing putus disini ceritanya. Tadinya sih masih mau dilanjutin, tapi pikiran bang kambing kemana-mana, jadi dari pada makin lama ceritanya makin gak jelas dan menyimpang. Mending bang kambing putus aja dah hahahaha.

Oke tolong review yah. Berikan pendapat anda. Makasih yah yang udah baca dan review. Kalo yang gak review mah gak makasih, :p

Sekarang harus di review. Kalo enggak, ya gak akan dilanjut deh ceritanya. Soalnya dikit sih reviewnya. Bang kambing kan jadi gak semangat buat nerusinnya :D

Review wajib….


End file.
